nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Caulfield
Jennifer Caulfield was a mental patient at Westin Hills Asylum. She appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and she is the second victim of Freddy Krueger's third killing spree. Films Dream Warriors Jennifer is one of the last, surviving Elm Street children and a patient at the Westin Hills psychiatric hospital. She was placed there for being suicidal when in truth, Freddy Krueger was attempting to kill her in her dreams. Jennifer was burning cigarettes into her arm to stay awake, and they were taken away by staff. She usually spoke for Joey during their group sessions. Jennifer had wanted be an actress when she was released from the hospital, but her murder occurred before then. Death Jennifer is sitting on the couch in the rec room watching televison and is smoking some of the buds. There, she is watching a talk show where Dick Cavett is interviewing Zsa Zsa Gabor. She begins to doze off only to wake herself up immediately by burning herself again with cigarittes to stay awake. Shortly, she dozes off again. Suddenly, on the televison Cavett turned into Freddy and killed Gabor before the channel became static. When her remote fails to change the channel, she gets up and turns it manually, but it still doesn't work. Then, two giant, mechanical hands smash out of the sides of the TV grabbing her and lifting her up, Freddy's head emerges from the TV and says " This is it Jennifer Your big break in TV!", Jennifer screamed as Freddy continued to mock her and then he retorts with "Welcome to prime time, bitch!" and shoves her head through the screen, electrocuting and killing her. Max walks in after hearing the noise and finds Jennifer's body hanging from the TV with her head smashed through the screen. After Death Later towards the end of the flim when Freddy shows that he has gotten more powerful he explains to Nancy, Kristen and Kincaid that "the souls of my children gives me strength". Freddy rips open his sweater to reveal the faces of his victims within his scared flesh, one of them being Jennifer. At the end of A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, when Alice defeats Freddy by forcing him to release the souls of his victims. Jennifer's soul along with the others is presumably sent to the relam of good dreams. Comics Nightmares on Elm Street (Literature) Jennifer appeared only once after, in Innovation Comics Nightmare on Elm Street miniseries. Jennifer, like the rest of her friends from Dream Warriors, were stuck inside the dream realm. Jennifer was now a face inside a large TV, that travelled around on arms and legs. Jennifer's screen acts as a portal through other parts of the dream realm. Notes *In Jennifer's Dream, When Freddy picked her up she dropped her left slipper yet when she is found dead her slipper returns to her foot. Category:Female characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:Westin Hills patients